Trials of friendship
by Keidox
Summary: Back to Cephiro once again to try to save it but this time can the trio trust each other enough to face the problems ahead?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the MKR characters are mine so don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: This is my first MKR fic so please take that into consideration while you read this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. "Just like in horror books." Hikaru thought as she starred gloomily out the window, thinking of the long lasting beauty of Cephiro. She was not the same since her trip to Cephiro. She missed Umi and Fuu and Presea and Clef and Ferio and Ascot and Eagle and Lantis. She was pillar of Cephiro so when she left, it was as if she left an important part of her behind and in a way she had. She gave her heart to Cephiro and wished to go again so that she would be a magic knight once more.  
  
Umi and Fuu were not much better, true, they did not feel Cephiro like Hikaru did but they to had given their hearts to two very special guys there.  
  
As they fell asleep, dreaming of all that they had saved and all that they wanted.  
  
A flash appeared in each of their rooms and each felt that sensation of being pulled into another world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I know that this is a crummy beginning but the story will be better I promise. 


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: None of the MKR characters are mine so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they slowly awoke, they became aware of their state of continuing exhaustion and that they were sleeping on a bed of stoned. They were bruised all over and they were very tired even after a full night of sleeping. Umi was the first to wake, being the one most complaintative of her surroundings. She was very surprised at seeing both Hikaru and Fuu lying sprawled on the ground near her. Gingerly she woke them, afraid that this might be a dream and if she made too many sudden moves that she would awake in reality, but after giving herself quite a few pinches and feeling the bruises that lined her body, she was convinced that this was reality. Hikaru and Fuu both shot up almost simultaneously and both looked equally amazed to see the rest there.  
  
"Where are we?" Hikaru whispered.  
  
""I don't know, but I think we might be in Cephiro." replied Umi.  
  
"Who transported us this time?" inquired Fuu.  
  
"I think that I did," said Hikaru.  
  
Umi and Fuu stared amazed.  
  
"It was an accident," protested Hikaru, "I was thinking about how much I loved Cephiro and about being pillar."  
  
"Well, we're not going to get anything accomplished just sitting here," observed Fuu.  
  
"Let's get going then." Umi said.  
  
"Where?" said Hikaru.  
  
"We have to find someone." Umi replied.  
  
"Who?" Hikaru again asked.  
  
"Anyone," Umi again said, "Hopefully Ascot or Ferio or Clef of maybe even Lanis, just anyone who can help us."  
  
"Agreed." Fuu and Hikaru said and with that they all walked towards the entrance of the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Don't ask me why they're walking into the forest. It just seemed like a good idea. Sorry this was so short though, It's kind of late and I can't write anymore. 


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer: None of the MKR characters are mine. Unfortunately, they belong to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Each of the Magic Knights were thinking of different but same things. Each were wondering if this was truly Cephiro and if it was, where everyone else was. They walked for what seemed like ages, but truly was only a few hours, but saw no one. A gleam somewhere in the middle of the wood attracted their attention. A familiar gleam, so it was, but unfamiliar to a sense. As if under a hypnosis, each of the girls slowly turned to head for it. As they approached it, Hikaru was the first to break the trance that the rest seemed to be stuck in. She tried to snap them out of it, certain that what ever had been luring her, and was still luring them, could not be a good thing. She ran forwards, towards the source of the entrancing light. In the center of a glowing pillar stood one whom appeared to be the one who died, many years ago in a fierce battle, Princess Emeraude...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clef woke up, sweating. His dreams lately had not been calm and clear as they normally would be. He dreamt the future and his dreams were normally accurate easily understood but in the past few weeks, his dreams were a jumble of pain and fear and of the final battle and the magic knights. So complex and jumbled that even he could not understand them and lately, he woke up fearful of them as well. In the dream that he experienced tonight, he saw Hikaru and the other magic knights being devoured by an evil magic sent to destroy the beauty of Cephiro and turn all the beings into slaves. He saw the former princess being the slave driver and he saw Ferio, Ascot, Fuu, Umi, Lantis, and himself chained together against a wall. Hikaru was beaten, curled up on the floor bleeding to death. He ran to try to heal her with his magic but was brutally stopped with a whip to his side. Then he awoke, pondering about what this dream could mean and what was in store for Cephiro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru watched in amazement as the princess lured her friends in to the light. She summoned the rest of the power that she was granted when she became the pillar. The magical vision that she bestowed on herself revealed a person who all had assumed dead but was apparently not. Her new sight revealed Alcione luring her partners in with a strong brand of magic unknown to even her pillar database. Hikaru hesitated momentarily but then ran straight into the magic rope. Her body burned as she choked back a scream as the rope burned through her clothes and into her flesh. Just as she thought that she could not stand the burn any longer, the rope broke, leaving her friends in a state of confusion and a long burn creasing her arms and stomach. "You little fool," hissed Alcione, "you will pay dearly for that." With that statement, Alcione shouted, "Ice Attack!!" Alcione laughed menacingly as the ice shards sliced Hikaru's body, just as it had Umi's many years before. Alcione's laughter ceased as Hikaru struggled, bleeding to her feet. "You won't beat me that easily Alcione," Hikaru shouted. Alcione replied evilly, "I've learned a few more tricks in the past years Hikaru so I think that I might. Lightning Blast!!!" A sizzling ball of electricity hit Hikaru straight in the stomach. Hikaru fell to the floor, writhing in obvious pain as electric bolts streamed visibly through her body, opening up many more cuts and bruises. "You are a disappointment magic knight," Alcione spat, kicking Hikaru's eye as she strode past, disappearing at the edge of the forest. "Hikaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuu and Umi shouted in unison, their frozen state broken now that the one who had them held in it was gone. "If only I had my magic," Fuu whispered, "I could have had you healed in no time." "We have to go and find Clef," Umi said determinedly, "He's the only one who can help her now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Wow. Even I didn't expect that Alcione would be the villain in this story! It just sort of happened I guess. Well, the next chapter will be in soon, I hope. Just hang in there. 


	4. Part 3

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long for this part to be out, I got grounded from the internet so I couldn't post this chapter, but here it is. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the MKR characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru tried to stand but fell to the ground once again as the remainder of the electric volts left her body. "Sorry guys," Hikaru managed to rasp before she fell again, "I don't think I can crawl let alone walk, you should go along without me, I'll would just be a burden." Umi and Fuu gasped to hear their once proud friend say this. "No way," they protested. "You're one of the team, we're not going to leave you here," Umi told her, "besides you would die in this condition." "Yeah," Fuu reasoned, "What if Alcione comes back and decides to finish you off?" "No, she wouldn't do that," Hikaru stated, "I'm not much of a Magic Knight remember, she won't bother to take care of me." Hikaru tried to laugh but in the end she started coughing up her blood. "We won't leave you Hikaru," Umi said, "You're coming with us even if we have to carry you there every step."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lantis! Ascot! Ferio!" Clef shouted through the castle. "What's wrong?" Ferio asked as all three came crashing down the hallway, concerned at the urgency of his tone. "The Magic Knights have returned." Clef stated as calmly as he could, although each of them could see clearly how heavily he leaned on his staff and how hard his hands were shaking, despite all his attempts to stop it. "What?!?!?!?!?" all three shouted in unison, "Fuu? Umi? Hikaru?" "Yes, you must find them, I fear that they are in danger of some sort. You must find them and bring them here, quickly, and stay together, I feel that you will find them easier that way, you all have a special link with one of them, use your hearts and find them. Hurry!" Clef exclaimed. Without a further word, all of them turned and ran out the doorway. "And good luck..." Clef whispered to their fleeting backs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Progress was slow, as Hikaru was using their shoulders as supports. She was very weak. Although Hikaru protested, Umi and Fuu had insisted that she spent one night at least resting, to gather her strength for the long journey to find help. They had found a small clearing within the trees and stayed for the rest of the day and that evening. Hikaru struggled to walk, but as thought, she was too weak to barely move. Her many cuts and wounds bled heavily and her body was black and blue all over. It was lucky for her that no one of Cephiro can kill the pillar or else she would almost certainly be dead. Hikaru had used the last of her power to see what held her friends captive and she had none to heal herself with. Her body could not heal this many damages by itself. Hikaru fell into a deep sleep and Umi and Fuu took turns at watch all night long, watching for any sign of trouble. None came though. None at all and despite her trying to stay awake, Umi and Fuu both fell asleep, exhausted from the days journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review if you like it or not 


	5. Part 4

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story is going so if you have any ideas, review or e-mail me at teengenius89@aol.com. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: None of the MKR characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been four hours. Four long hours since they had started searching. Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot were almost on the verge of giving up when suddenly, an unexplainable urge to follow the path, just a little longer, took over each of them and the search continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuu heard it first. It was just a slight sound. So slight that at first, Fuu was unawares to what had awakened her. She laid down to sleep again when it came again. Louder, closer, ever so slightly, but Fuu heard it anyway. She looked around frantically for the disturbance or something to defend herself with if she needed to. Afraid now, she woke Umi, as difficult as that was. "Wha...What's wrong Fuu?" Umi muttered, still half asleep. "Wake up Umi!" Fuu whispered as loudly as she dared. "What's wrong Fuu?" Umi asked again, now fully awake. "There's something there," Fuu said, "Listen." The noise came again, much louder and closer than before. "What is it?" they both, unknowingly, thought. Umi and Fuu decided to watch and wait to see what would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot reached the end of the road, literally. From there on was only forest. But something strange happened then. A strong pull seized their hearts, not painfully so but enough to be noticed and paid attention to. Beckoning them forwards, the pull then ceased when Lantis and Ferio drew their swords and sliced through the underbrush and thorns that had stopped their travels. Ascot and Lantis dared not to use their magics to speed things up. The fear that they might hurt their loved ones was too much. So slowly, they made progress, slowly, but it was progress none the less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was nothing in the clearing, nothing at all that could be used as a weapon. Umi and Fuu watched Hikaru's labored breathing as they tried to decide whether to wake her and move to a safer spot, but the risk of monsters and Alcione outside this sheltered area was to great so they sat and watched. Waiting for whatever it was. Friend or Foe. Each knowing that if it was an enemy, they would have to get past them first if it wanted Hikaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know that this seems like a pointless chapter but it has some meaning and that will come up later. 


	6. Part 5

Disclaimer: None of the MKR characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ascot heard something. "What could it be?" he thought, trying to categorize the slight sound. It was sort of like a rustle but more like a whisper, as though the wind was speaking. "Follow your heart," it seemed to say, peacefully, yet with a challenging air to it. "Now this is an exam that I can't fail."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru slept restlessly as pain and sorrow filled her dreams 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note I have decided not to continue this fic. I couldn't get a decent plot going and I just stopped. My apologies to anyone who liked the fic. 


End file.
